


Anniversary

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Batman & Superman team up, Clark plans and they all fail, Date Interrupted, Date Night, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Clark just wants one good date night, but he forgot that this is Gotham and nothing goes right here.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Anniversary

Clark was very excited about his and Bruce’s wedding anniversary. He had it all planned out, dinner at the Le Cygne Blanc, a night at the opera, and finally a quiet night at home without going out for patrol. At least that was his plan, except they didn’t even get through dinner without something going wrong.

They had just ordered dinner when gunshots rang around the restaurant. Two-Face and his goons had burst into the restaurant, guns a-blazing. They demanded that everyone hand over their money or they would shoot.

Bruce and Clark ducked under their table and quietly snuck out through the kitchen door. In Bruce’s car, he opened a secret compartment under the trunk to pull out his bat-suit.

“You can change faster than I can, so do distract them and get the hostages out. I only need a few minutes,” Bruce told Clark, pressing a kiss to cheek as he darted into the car.

Clark sighed, but changed into his suit with superspeed. He then flew into the restaurant and took the guns from the goons. Two-Face growled and threw his coin into the air, with a quick check he fired the gun at Clark. The bullets bounced off his chest and fell to the floor. Just as he was about to take care of Two-Face, Batman swung into the room and got in between them.

“Superman round up the goons and take care of them, Two-Face is mine,” Batman growled at him.

Clark huffed at his husband’s Batman attitude, but did as he was asked. He rounded up the goons knocking them out, but he was careful with his strength. He bent a bar of metal around them to keep them attained.

Clark heard a thud and looked back at his husband who had knocked Two-Face down with a sharp punch to the face. Two-Face growled again and pulled another gun out of his suit pocket and fired it at Batman. Bruce flipped out of the way while throwing a batarang at the gun in his hand. The gun was knocked out of his hand and Two-Face pulled his hand toward his chest. Batman hit Two-Face with an explosive sedative knocking him out. He made his way over and cuffed Two-Face.

Batman nodded at Superman before disappearing out the door. Superman nodded at the patrons of the restaurant before taking off after his husband. Following the sound of his husband’s heartbeat, he found him brooding on the rooftop.

“Sorry about dinner and at this rate we missed the opera,” Clark pouted at him.

“It’s fine this was fun in a weird way,” Bruce said. “Besides I just have to spend today with you to have a good day.”

Clark smiled and pulled his husband into a big hug.

“Besides I still have the boys and girls on patrol tonight, so we’ll have the house to ourselves,” Bruce whispered into his ear.

Clark’s smile seemed to glow and split his face with how wide it was. He sped them toward the manor to end this glorious night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote nothing about what they did when they got home, that's up to you. 😉


End file.
